


Tbh we all need a friend like this and Baekhyun should be glad he’s got Kyungsoo

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [32]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun procrastinated and it’s a mood, Just the kind of friendship everyone needs, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun procrastinated and lost ten years of his life pulling all-nighters to finish. Luckily Kyungsoo is there to help him a lil.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Tbh we all need a friend like this and Baekhyun should be glad he’s got Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. You can tell I’m delirious based on the title (it’s 5:13 AM here and I am LIVING)
> 
> 2\. A short boi again whoops
> 
> 3\. An end-note rant that’ll probably be longer than the fic because I am riding on the sleepless high that is life

If there was one thing Baekhyun could say about the experience of attempting two all-nighters in a row, it was that you should never, ever do it.

He was pretty sure he was going crazy at this point. A couple of minutes ago he’d hallucinated a voice reading his report, and an hour ago he’d imagined rereading his paper before he realized all the words going through his head had been gibberish. If half the stuff he thought was going on was actually going on, he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that things were getting weird at one in the afternoon, and that coffee had not been the way to go. 

Jittery. Jittery, and exhausted. And very, very stressed. 

Baekhyun had no one to blame but himself. Why he’d thought procrastinating a twenty-paged report to the last minute had been a good idea he couldn’t say, because he’d known it was a bad idea from the start. The truth of it all was this: you don’t choose the procrastinating life. The procrastinating life chooses you. And it had chosen Baekhyun, right up until the last three days when he got the wake-up call of a text from Jongdae, asking if he’d finished the report yet. 

He hadn’t. 

Paying the price had never been this terrible. Baekhyun felt his pulse thrumming in his temple and decided that if he died from this, at least he wouldn’t have to deal with the god awful grade he would get in a couple of weeks. RIP. Rest in peace.

But he’d made it this far. Two sleepless nights in a row and already thirteen hours into his second day. He would finish this, and finally get sleep. Yes, that was the goal. 

...What had he been doing again?

Baekhyun halfheartedly edited the last paragraph before deciding he was done, standing from his desk. He was hearing things again. It sounded like someone was saying his name. Was someone watching him? Fuck, he was getting paranoid, and it wasn’t even dark out. 

Now that he was standing up, Baekhyun thought he was going to fall over. Everything was swirling around him. Passing out seemed like a good option at the moment.

“Baekhyun!” Someone caught him as he stumbled, and suddenly Baekhyun was in an embrace of sorts. Without questioning anything, Baekhyun melted into it and put his head against the person’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “Are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital?”

“Kyungsoo... no... I’m just tired.”

If the silence was as long as Baekhyun thought it was, then it was... long. “How long has it been since you last slept?”

“Um. I can’t do math anymore.”

“Okay. Come on. You’re going to bed.”

Baekhyun let Kyungsoo lead him there, and appreciated him tucking him in. He squinted his eyes open, even though he was already starting to feel the pull of sleep. “Wait, I have to finish my report.”

“Baek, you almost passed out.”

“I was editing.”

Then Baekhyun stopped caring. He made an incoherent noise and closed his eyes again, and every sound became more and more intense as his exhaustion took over him. 

“I’ll edit it. Just sleep,” was the last thing Baekhyun heard before he fell asleep. 

Baekhyun jolted awake, heart pounding in his chest. Where was he? What time was it? Had he missed his class?

It took Baekhyun a couple of seconds to realize his class was the next day, and in the afternoon. The sun wasn’t out anymore, so either he’d slept a whole day or he’d slept until early morning or late night. He voted on the latter. The lights were off and it was quiet, and Baekhyun’s eyelids were heavy. He wanted to sleep more.

There was movement behind him that interrupted his disoriented haze, and Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo sidle against him in bed. He must have finished editing Baekhyun’s paper awhile ago. Baekhyun forced his eyes open and looked at his desk. His laptop was shut. And beside it was a pile of papers, stapled neatly together. Baekhyun wanted to cry a little. His boyfriend had even printed out his report so he wouldn’t have to worry about it the next day. What had Baekhyun done to deserve him?

Kyungsoo murmured something in his sleep and drew closer, and when Baekhyun turned over he blinked awake.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Were Kyungsoo’s first words. Even with his expression painted with exhaustion, he still managed to look worried. Reaching up, Kyungsoo frowned and ran his thumb over Baekhyun’s cheekbone. “You look so tired.”

“Yeah,” said Baekhyun. He laid his hand on Kyungsoo’s. “Thanks for editing it. And printing it out.”

“Don’t thank me. Just get more sleep and stop procrastinating next time. 

That sounded like a good plan. Baekhyun closed his eyes again, body heavy. “Okay,” he managed. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Good night, Baek.”

With those soft words, Baekhyun fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In my never-ending quest to conquer every moment of couplehood/friendship/fluff that could ever exist I have a ton of these, which are admittedly barely fluff and are just moments of them, like, loving each other super subtly.
> 
> I watched this video once about love languages and one of them was literally just doing little chores to lighten their SO’s workload and I thought that was so Kyungsoo. Or maybe I’m just excusing my need to write sweet things that aren’t sweet enough to be fluff. Oops. 
> 
> By the way if I apologize profusely for the next five-ever... sorry? Haha. A little peek into my insecurities but my writing has been going downhill recently. Not just the updating frequency but the actual writing itself. Maybe a mixture of a lack of sleep and idk feeling dead as heck. TMI but since writing is everything to me this has saddened me a bit :(
> 
> Anyway this is long! I’m okay guys! I wanna keep posting but if the quality goes down just know I’m trying ;-; ily kk see you all soon <333


End file.
